


Shovel Talk

by VickeyStar



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Eliot is Protective, he cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: “Hurt her, if she so much as breaks a nail because of you…” “You’ll run me through with a machete?”  “I’ll torture you. I will kill you, revive you, then kill you again, and continue to repeat the process until you’re begging for death.” his voice leaves no room for doubt. He will follow through on his threat.





	Shovel Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Another Quote!

_“Hurt her, if she so much as breaks a nail because of you…” “You’ll run me through with a machete?”  “I’ll torture you. I will kill you, revive you, then kill you again, and continue to repeat the process until you’re begging for death.” his voice leaves no room for doubt. He will follow through on his threat._

~*~

Eliot watches as Margo laughed, leaning onto Johnathan. The two had been inseparable for the past few weeks, and he was waiting for his chance.

Eliot discretely follows as Johnathan stands, heading into the kitchen. He watches as the other man looks through the food, to get a snack.

“Hello.” Eliot speaks, taking an unusual amount of pleasure in the way the other man jumps in surprise.

“Hi, Eliot.” Johnathan replies, turning to acknowledge him.

“So. You’ve impressed her, you’ve impressed her parents. Now, you need to impress me.” He says, stepping forward.

Johnathan’s eyebrow rises. “And how would I do that?”

“First, let’s make something crystal clear. Hurt her, if she so much as breaks a nail because of you…”

“You’ll run me through with a machete?” Johnathan asks, eyebrow rising even higher.

“I’ll torture you. I will kill you, revive you, then kill you again, then repeat the process until you’re begging for death.” His voice leaves no room for doubt. He will follow through on his threat.

Johnathan takes a second to observe Eliot, before stepping forward.

“If I ever hurt her… I’ll hand you the necromancy spell myself.”

Eliot observes him, before nodding. A smile grows on his face.

“Alright,” he calls out, “I approve.”  
“Finally!” Margo laughs. “That took forever! Now, let’s drink!”

edn

 


End file.
